


The teacher and highschool student

by portiaburk40



Category: star wars sequel
Genre: Ben is 18, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, rey is 23, teacher rey, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Some of her friends never understood why rey took on A high school with a reputation for having one of the worst classes in history. But Rey Jakku who had been adopted by parents who ran and taught self defense courses figured she could handle them. It was unexpected meeting ben solo in that class senator Liea Organa-Solo son and Han Solo the famous pilot. Nor did she expect her handsome young student to make amorous advances the minute he got her alone after class. Nor to be attracted to said student.





	1. One

Rey saw the schools building as soon as she got out of her car it was her first day her friends from college never did understand why she took a job at this school the large letters saying aurora high. Mainly because of the claims of one of the classes bad reputation her homeroom class in fact rey found she didn’t care though it was a challenge and she liked to be challenged in teaching things don’t come easy and in life especially her life that’s why she didn’t care.

She walked in feeling the stares of the students the girls curious she overheard whispers wow she’s young some of the guys saying she’s not bad looking either. She headed straight towards the teachers office.

Rey was wearing a nice pair of dress pants and a light blue button up shirt that was sheer with a tank top underneath she wanted to look her best. With her hair put up in a ball tendrils coming around her face and a light sheen of make up. The fellow female teachers greeted her some with a smile others scrutinizing her whispering she’s to attractive. For that class. The male teachers some greeted her others just stayed silent in awe.

“I will do my best to teach every student fairly and impartially” Rey promised smiling the men blushed and smiled back some asking for her phone number. She told them no immediately. At her previous schools she always remained professional are tried to with her fellow co workers. 

She moved onto the classroom her homeroom all she heard was giggling from girls and a lot of noise “okay hush up!” the principle said loudly. She waited out side the door in anticipation. “This is your new advisor and homeroom teacher miss Jakku please welcome her.” Rey walked in the girls looked at her whispering wow she’s very pretty and some of the male students whistled others were left in awe.

She spotted one in particular in the back he had dark hair and his eyes were dark he had a long nose, but it fit perfectly with his face he was a handsome boy he looked to be tall with wide shoulders rey grew a little breathless under his stare because the way he was looking at her was not appropriate his eyes looked almost dilated they looked her up and down studying her from head to toe rey felt as if she hadn’t a stitch of clothing on.

Rey looked away down at her register “Okay” she said huskily in her very posh British accent. Her cheeks flushing. She got herself together and smiled.  As soon as the principal left the room. “Let’s get started I call your names you say here.”

They said the new teacher was hot she had chestnut hair and nice tanned skin with pretty hazel eyes and a few freckles plus a slender althletic body, but she was curved in the right places. Not to mention she had a sexy British accent. Plus one idiot crudely said she had nice perky perfect breast. Plus a nice full little pink mouth he betted another student would give great blow jobs, jeez ben thought rolling his eyes putting out his cigarette on the brick wall. He walked in the school thought about skipping his homeroom,  but he was curious they said this miss Jakku took on his class. So he actually went to it. To see this woman he heard so much about.

And god those fools were right she was fucking gorgeous even Poe Dameron who was the football coach and PE teacher was eyeing her and he would not have blamed him.

Ben felt himself grow hard damn this is embarrassing she was a teacher, his teacher. It got worse when he heard her accent. Before he heard she was British but was previously in Arizona which explained her tan. Shit ben wanted her but what was interesting and intriguing was when she looked at him she was affected by him, hmm ben thought maybe his senior year would be interesting.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a good rest of the day and encounters ben after class alone hmm wicked smirk ben solo is a naughty smitten boy.

Rey’s day went well so far her other students from other classes listened to her as she taught. One student tried to grab her ass in the hallway when she was on her way to her homeroom class rey bent his pinky all the way back much to some of her students surprise and the teachers as well as the principle “touch me again rey said darkly and I will break your pinky first do it more then once and I will break all of your fingers got it  hux” hux was in pain “yes miss Jakku” he said quickly  rey let go “now get in that room” she ordered. Armitage Hux ran to that room his tail between his legs rey thought smirking. As she headed in. 

She warned the rest of the boys in class she also doesn’t condone bullying are sexual harassment and she will use self defense if she has too. That also goes for any harassment with anybody! The class shook there heads the guys eyes wide whispering we are not fucking with her. All with acception of ben solo who looked amused and intrigued. She looked in his eyes without blinking challenge accepted ben thought, Smirking.

After class was over everyone left but ben.

Rey was busy getting everthing together to go home. “You are not leaving yet mr solo?” Rey asked. Not looking at him ben raised to his height and sauntered over. “Not just yet miss Jakku,  I just wanted to say that was a brilliant move you did on hux” he said he was close to her. Rey looked up my god he’s tall and really really fucking hot she thought as she stared at his lips.

Lord no kid should have lips like his she thought or a body like his as well. Ben was all muscle he had a nice body shit rey thought she was practically ogling her student! She looked away and said “umm thank you and well it’s time to go mr solo.”

“Call me ben please rey” he said she looked up in surprise.

“I mean it’s only natural since we will be intimate.”

“What are you talking about!” Rey said outrageously.

Ben walked closer Rey backed away. “I am your teacher solo y-your not thinking strait!” She sputtered.

Ben felt anger and desire for her simultaneously “ohh I know exactly what I’m doing rey.” He pulled her in his arms and his lips were on hers kissing her. Ohh rey moaned giving in immediately she had not been kissed are held in a while her sexual encounters were few and ben was kissing her passionately, his tongue all over hers and she wasn’t stopping it.

She should be stopping this!  She pushed him away looked at him, his eyes dark with need and desire she groaned grabbed him back and kissed him again!  He had picked her up put her on the desk the classroom already darkened they were moving against eachother both aroused to a fever pitch.

It wasn’t until they heard voices from the janitors that they broke apart quickly both breathing fast. Rey looked at him “you need to go ben get out!” She said. Flushed and ashamed of her own actions. She looked at him. “Don’t ever do that again ben solo.” With that she walked out. Not understanding this unusual desire towards her student. Are her pull towards him from the first day. What the hell!

Ben walked out after before the janitors got there. Ben would have been ashamed of his actions with his teacher but he wasn’t. Hell he should have been! But rey could have easily put him in his place she didn’t instead she kissed him back and he felt the wetness between her legs she wanted him he wasn’t about to give up. There was something about rey she was tough and sweet and so far a good teacher. He liked her. No ben thought as he went home on his motorcycle he was not giving up. Plus she tasted like honey and sweet candy it was addicting and she’s responsive.

There was only one sexual encounter ben had and that was with a girlfriend he had when he was 16 it was awkward and unsatisfying and they dumped eachother a week later all his other encounters were just make outs and a few dates. But his teacher rey, was different when he kissed her unlike those other girls he wanted more and it wasn’t just sex rey was just more.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one rey tries to avoid ben and her growing feelings for him to maintain that she is his teacher so its wrong to want what he wants from her. She also thinks all he wants is to have sex with his teacher so she's not falling for it. Poe asks her out rey considers it mainly to get her mind off of and keep her hands off of her student. Ben finds out about this date and well I love writing a jealous hot ben solo.

Weeks went by since she started teaching at aurora high. Her students were pretty good kids well most were. There  was a sweet girl named rose she started tutoring later on history with her boyfriend Finn storm of the football team. She liked spending time with them and they listened to her teaching. Plus rose was smart in most of her subjects and such a pretty Asian girl.

Rey really did enjoy teaching which was why she avoided one particular student ben solo she had not gotten over that kiss are the fact that she let him wanted him also kissed him a second god damn time.

In the past weeks it made ben more bold entering her space, cornering her, when they were alone most of the time rey almost giving in until common sense has her pushing him away.

The last time he cornered her he had her against the wall his lips on her neck rey closed her eyes letting him kiss her there becoming aroused wanting what she shouldn't with a student and not just any student her student and he was in high school.

"Ben I please I want you to stop this now!” She said pushing him away. "I like teaching I like my job im good at it rey told him.” She backed away looking at him shaking her head. 

 

"Im not throwing my job and career away because you want sex with someone older!” There she said it that has to be all he's just a kid that thinks it would be hot to fuck his teacher.

 

Ben looked at her in surprise and something akin to hurt is that really what she thought that all he wanted from her was sex with someone older!

"Rey he said is that really what you think I'm after!"

 “Ben,” she said softly what else am I supposed to believe that you actually want some sort of relationship with me we both know that cannot happen." She said as gentle as she could hoping he would get it. "I'll see you in class ben solo." She said touching his arm caressing it before walking away.

Of course she would think that ben thought miserably but there were two other young female teachers at that school the pretty blonde cheerleading coach Brandi and the tall short headed attractive blond Gwen phasma the science teacher and he never felt an instant attraction and connection to them he never even wanted sex from them. It wasn't just sex damn it or wanting to sleep with an older women.

Else he would have taking that cheerleading teacher up on her offer a year ago. Ben solo had ignored girls after the few girls he went out with they didn't interest him especially when they were vapid and stupid. That included that teacher Brandi. No rey was special she was smart she knew how to take care of herself she was strong and he knew this in just a few weeks of knowing her. On top of that she was a good teacher.

Perhaps he is risking her career with his advances but he could not help himself every time he saw her the pull towards her was strong. He wanted her and only her. Ben discovered not temporarily either but could what he feels towards his teacher be love. He didn't know he had never actually been in love before.

 

Rey smiled at Poe in the past weeks they had become friends and Poe was cute she thought they talked of their different students often and grades a lot. Plus they hung out together when she was on a break. "Rey,” Poe said " would you like to go out to dinner with me?” He asked looking at her with a sweet smile.

Poe was sweet a fellow teacher and only about 5 years older then her and he could be a great way to get her mind off of ben solo and maybe if she started dating Poe Dameron she would get over her physical and unprofessional reaction to ben.

Plus she liked poe her feelings were not what they were for ben no physical reaction really are everytime she was around poe she didn’t want to either slap him because of his shameful behavior towards her or kiss him until they are both breathless or touch him as well. But some say attraction comes later and Poe is good natured attractive and sweet. "Yeah sure she said.” Poe smiled "alright pick you up at 7.”

Rey smiled as Poe walked away he waved she smiled big and waved back. Ben overheard he felt an jealous rage go through him he walked up behind rey "you really going on a date with him!" Rey jumped and turned she found ben close to close she put her chin up "yes!” she said sounding not as strong as she would like.  “Not that it’s your business solo!” She hissed.

His smell overwhelming her lord he smelled good. Ben looked into her eyes she looked back not looking away. The tension between them palpable.

"Damn it!” ben growled snatched rey in his arms his lips on hers. He was kissing her hard ferociously passionately.

Rey pushed away outraged breathing fast desire roiling through her helplessly damn it why him rey thought snatched him by the labels of his shirt and kissed him just as ferociously passionately he had her against the nearest wall tongues dueling rey wore a dress today it was a light blue summer dress ben picked her up grinding against her his desire moving against her making her want....oh god she was making out with her student he was her student "Ben Ben Ben she moaned stop stop please stop” she cried guilty tears coming he put her down his eyes nearly black with desire.

He slowly stepped away from her although it was almost painful for him to not just pull her in his arms and compromise her right against the wall of the gym he nearly whimpered at the loss of her softness. Rey backed away shaking “s-stay away from me ben”she said. As she walked away tears forming her eyes her body in need for sexual release and only one person to absolve it.

Rey shook her head no no no she was determined to go out with Poe and get over whatever the hell this connection and physical attraction was to her student.

 

Why was rey doing this to him to them both he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her and damn it she was going out with Poe dameron the handsome football coach and PE teacher.

He also knew for a fact mr dameron was a player he had tons of women including miss Phasma! he even made a bet with the other male teachers that he could get in miss jakkus pants but would rey believe him if he told her of course not because she believes he just wants exactly what dameron is after. Aaaaarg why is he just 18 if he had been his rey's age dameron wouldn't stand a chance!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover Rey’s date with coach Poe Dameron and somemore tutoring between finn and rose plus a very jealous and pissed off ben solo. Rey’s trying to deny any inappropriate feelings towards her student plus in this chapter she will successfully avoid him much to bens annoyance. Also Poe In my work is a douchebag so if you’re a fan of his well I’m sorry if I write another fic poe will be a genuinely nice guy. Just not in this one. Enjoy.

The next day rey was trying to look forward to her date with poe. He was handsome and charming but she couldn’t get Ben Solo’s kisses out of her head are ben for that matter. She had to get over this. Rey Jakku was the type that had to be in a relationship when she sleeps with a man.

She only had been in two relationships before moving from Arizona to California and he was her fiancée his name Alex but it turned out Alex was cheating on her with her former best friend after that rey had really no other sexual encounters with acception to her prom date in highschool about a few months after giving her virginity to brad he dumped her.

Rey didn’t need that kind of heart ache are headaches and it seemed that’s all ben wanted from her. It had to be when brad dumped her he had told her she was too fridget. He had to work hard to get in her pants with all that wanting an actual relationship stuff. And Alex said the same thing and also that he felt trapped by her and that Martha her friend was more exciting in bed. Because she gave it up to him right away.

He had to date her and tell her exactly what she wanted to hear just so he could get what he wanted from her which was sex. She always goes for the wrong types of guys perhaps that’s why ben solo appeals to her so much. Poe is sweet and nice plus he’s been a good friend keeping his distance not making a move on her. Yes she will go out with poe and maybe even start dating him.

Her students heard most were congratulating her poe apparently was popular amongst the teachers. All but one student as she was handing out her homework assignment to the class. She handed the assignment to ben who looked at her his eyes almost pleading with her. She felt his fingers brush hers as he took it. She felt tingles go up her arm rey sucked in her breath feeling desire pull at her nether regions.

She looked away from those eyes. Those hungry pleading beautiful dark eyes. As soon as class was out rey walked nearly ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw herself her face was flushed eyes dilated damn it damn him. This just from his fingers brushing hers.

Poe Dameron was definitely her best bet. She tutored rose and finn “miss Jakku rose asked “yes” Rey said smiling they were a cute couple. “A....are you really going out with coach Dameron?”  

“Yes I am” Rey said but I think that’s my business now let’s get you twos grades up to par. Afterwards rose stopped rey after finn left first “miss Jakku I must warn you about coach Dameron h...he’s got a reputation with women that included dating Phasma and miss Brandi!” Rey looked up at that.

That she didn’t know but she knew poe genuinely liked her.  “ I..I like you miss rey and I just wanted to warn you I don’t want to see you hurt.” She said looking genuinely concerned rey smiled and assured her everything was fine.

Poe was right for her even the right age rey kept telling herself and they were good friends. Later she got ready for her date she wore a short sleeved v necked black dress. Her hair she fixed up in a ball with some hair strangling to the side she did some light make up and put some light pink lipstick on her lips. She looked in the mirror she laughed looked good enough she smiled brightly. And waited for poe to pick her up.

A nice grey sedan pulled in her driveway poe brought roses. “Aww thank you” rey said smiling beautifully. “I’ll just go put these in water.” A few minutes later she was out she took Poe’s arm.

They went to a French restaurant. It turned out Poe’s family was well off but he branched out and decided to be a teacher and sports was his favorite. He kept talking about himself and barely let her get a word in rey was becoming annoyed.

She stood up and said she was going to the bathroom. While in the bathroom she couldn’t believe she was even there with poe on a date. Nor did she realize before how arrogant and pompous he was. Plus he started looking at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable like what brad expected from her on her prom night smiling not sweetly but leeringly and to her horror the waitress as well. Wow she really did know how to pick em didn’t she.

As she was walking out she saw ben her eyes widened he grabbed her hand and jerked her to him his dark eyes full of burning jealousy and something else that nearly had her wanting to kiss him nearly “having a good time on your date Rey!” She jerked away and as proudly she could muster up “yes!” she lied.

Then she asked alarmed “did you follow us here solo!” Ben couldn’t believe she asked that he had kept his distance but when she and Dameron walked in the same restaurant that he and his parents were eating at.

He had seen her laughing with poe until she started frowning then she looked almost bored not even looking at poe anymore. “No! Ben said. He took a deep breath no he said softly.

“My parents and I are hear eating” he turned her around and she saw the senator and her husband. Ooh she uttered “not everything people do is about you rey” ben whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him entranced ben could barely resist he softly kissed her and walked away leaving rey befuddled and aroused. She slowly walked back to poe. Barely listened to anything else he said her mind on that kiss. Later as she got to her door Poe asked to come in rey politely as she could told him she was sorry but no. She knew what Poe Dameron was about sadly and she learned her lesson with brad back in highschool then Alex.

At that coach Dameron true colors come out he grew angry grabbed her pinned her against her door tried to kiss her but she turned her head his lips landed on her cheek he smelled like to much cologne and his breath smelled of cigarettes he made her want to vomit.

 Rose was right about him she should have taken her warning. “I took you out and bought you dinner I expect some of that sweet little ass of yours rey!”

“What!” Rey said. Then she promptly kneed him in the groin poe grunted in pain. “That’s what you expected out of me you...you asshole!”

“Well guess what you will never darken my doorway again Poe Dameron.” With that Poe limped to his car his groin in agony. And promptly drove away good riddance rey thought the bastard! What a bad night her taste in men close to her age even worse then before.

She got out of her dress and in her sleep shorts and tank top. And went to bed after having some wine. Later tossing and turning while having extremely inappropriate dreams about a certain student with gorgeous full lips that kissed very well. Even when he kissed sweetly and chastely. Arrrrg! She thought waking up in the middle of the night aroused and very frustrated!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both are having erotic dreams of eachother both are frustrated only he thinks they are meant to be she feels their link but denies it because of her past with men and well a very shitty childhood even and there was that fact that she is his teacher!

Both of their dreams of each other vary they are either fucking on her desk or in corners in the school that they are not seen like behind the gym bleachers are even in the janitors closet. In her dreams his wonderful mouth is usually kiss up her right leg tongue on her thigh and then in her pussy she moans this is usually after school after it closes they are alone he goes to town on her until she cums and screams with pleasure on his face his dark head raises from his thighs he smiles his eyes black with desire and he raises up and kisses her she tastes herself on him she groans in his mouth smiles and brings him to her. Rey wakes up panting her pussy wet she groans as her fingers go down her stomach to her pussy. She knows what she has to do to her own shame and desire for her 18 year old student her small fingers go in her pussy over and over picturing it’s bens cock pushing in her over and over until She climax’s.

Later she goes and showers and changes her sheets she should not be feeling this way about a student. She had taught high school before and many other high school 18 year old guys ones that were cute even and she had never even once had any kind of attraction towards them a few even had come on to her. Why him she felt such a pull towards ben solo. And shit she was from the slums of London originally her birth mother a druggy who threw her away.

She went from shitty foster home to shitty foster home until she meant the Americans the Jakku s who were kind enough to adopt her at 12 years old and even they weren’t even well off her adopted dad being a mechanic. Even if Ben was her age his rich ass....she would not be good enough for a relationship just sex. She needed to talk to him. Rey got on her lab top looked up student teacher relationships and found out that most of it is just crushes just as she suspected ben had the illusion that they were meant to be.

It was fantasy of screwing your sexy are young teacher. She had to confront ben he needed to get over this little fantasy because they can never be! She needed to get over this thing as well whatever link this is this is bullshit rey thought. He’s interrupting her life and maybe his own as well!

Ben dreamed about rey every night since he met her. His father told him long ago he did the same when he first met his mother Liea and she did the same with him. And it turned out they were what they called soulmates and they didn’t even know eachother not to mention his mother was of money his dad wasn’t and he didn’t think he was no way good enough for her but his mother was insistent she pursued relentlessly.

His dreams started out a lot of times as him touching her everywhere while he’s on top of her on her desk her kissing him drawing him inside her them both groaning as he’s thrusting inside her tight wet channel and suckling hard on her perfect breast.

Other times she’s going down on him his cock in her mouth sucking him in her perfect pretty full pink lips and he’s holding onto her head running his fingers through her hair as he cums in her sweet lips.

Ben wakes up groaning his cock hard he takes his hand and does what he does almost every night since he met her he finds release. Although it will never be enough until he has her. He has to make her understand he’s read about teacher student affairs he knows she probably has as well and he knows she probably thinks she just some fantasy to him but she’s not. They are meant to be. The Stars have aligned.

She sends him a text asking to meet him after school at a nearby cafe. They meet she’s setting there looking beautiful “ben I know you—you think what you feel for me is real but you are young your 18 years old and you have your life ahead of you there is college you need to focus on and graduating not me okay so...she takes a deep breath let’s just be teacher and student” she takes his hand ben tries not to close his eyes at her touch electrical pulses through as she touches him Rey’s eyes widen she quickly snatches her hand away.

“Okay she almost squeaks we umm got that out of the way I...think I better be going” with that she walked away.

What the hell was that rey thought as she walked away from Ben as she walked towards her car she felt him she knew it was him as if she sensed him ben pulled her against him turned her around his hands on her shoulders she felt something keep her from struggling out of his hold over her “stop Rey!” he hissed. “Stop denying what we have this connection you have felt it I know!”

Ben, she said softly  curiously not knowing what was going on.

 He let her go and looked at her his eyes darkening then turned in amazement “You honestly don’t know do you Rey Jakku! he said surprised. W-what?! Rey stuttered. He smirked then walked away. Leaving rey puzzled.

Later at home she got a text from none other then ben about soulmates and that bond and what it was rey thought ohhhh no! No! No! She was not bound to this kid. But she looked at her arm and it had a mark from when she touched him she noticed the same mark appeared on bens arm as well. Oh my god! No! She thought she’d never believed in that shit. But apparently it was true. What the hell was she to do!

NOTES: SURPRISE PLOT TWIST THEY ARE SOULMATES HE KNOWS SHE DOESNT HEH HEH!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey does some research on soulmates plus still being stubborn about ben

Rey looked up about soulmates most have dreams about them long before meeting them she remembered she dreamed about a tall boy when she was a girl but it was only glimpses of him never substantial and it was when she was 13 years old and just getting into boys the only problem was he was all she thought of she never had crushes her friends had. That couldn’t have been ben solo even though he did have dark hair and eyes. But that was all she saw she never saw his face and the dreams disappeared a year later! Besides ben solo would have been about 8 years old!

She read some more upon meeting them the dreams intensifies as well as instant connection and desire for them and to be with them especially sexual desire. And the dreams turn erotic often times shared with your soulmate. My god did that kid share the dreams she’s had about him has he had dreams about her. Separation anxiety and possessive behavior also protective behavior as well it occurs twice as much in soulmates if they remain apart.

Ohhhh. No! She was not bound to this kid this is just bullshit she looked for ways to disprove this and then she read it was based on a theses on animals not people rey laughed in relief. Although there are a few people in this world that are destined it said at the end of the article and it showed a few couples but it’s mostly animals.

It can’t be her and ben solo it can’t even though she feels this extreme connection and pull towards him and she physically desires him but he’s very attractive and she is a woman after all. But then again she was never satisfied really with her ex fiancée Alex she had to fake her orgasms and most of the time.

She  had to picture the dark haired tall man and dark eyes when she climaxed same with senior high boyfriend brad it was weird she thought perhaps that’s why she tried to hang on to each boyfriend. Rey sat down on her bed her head in her hands. Trying to convince herself that she was not bound to ben solo.

She received a call on her phone it was an unknown number curious she answered it. And it was him that deep voice it made her insides melt she swallowed “hello” she almost croaked.

“Did you do some research teach” ben said. “Yes!” Rey said defiantly “and the soulmate bond happens usually in nature and in animals we are not animals solo!” Ben chuckled at that.

“My parents had a soulmate bond as well as my grandparents rey trust me we are meant to be also I am aware we are not animals but this can happen in humans.” He said flirtatiously. His voice growing husky sexy doing things to her aaaarg damn him she thought.

“How about we meet some time after school tomorrow and we....discuss this further” rey bristled at that. “I will not be meeting you anywhere as I’ve told you I am your teacher let’s maintain that relationship you asshole!” she can practically see him roll his eyes “so you’ve told me over and over but I know one thing rey he said sensually huskily which aroused her “you want me rey I know it I can smell your arousal every time I touch you!” With that he hung up.

Later that night she went to bed dreaming of him again cumin in her mouth her licking him up and then strattling him and taking him deep inside her in her bed riding him rey woke up damn it her fingers reaching in her panties again fingers going inside herself again finding release. She was going to kick his ass! That are fuck him one arrrg!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tried to ignore the bond her and ben share desperate for a normal life and trying to maintain distance but it’s difficult when Ben will not keep his. Rey eventually accepts them but with stipulations because she is still his teacher.

She went to a football game it was said that the team was very good especially with Dameron as their coach. Despite him being a total asshole. She cheered alongside Finns girlfriend and it turns out soulmate rose. She showed her the mark. But rose also told her that it’s a choice soulmates don’t necessarily have to be together especially if it’s against morals like a small child to an adult or in her case a teacher and student.

Rey was relieved she looked it up on her phone and read where a teacher was bonded to her fourteen year old student and nothing come of it because he was young and it was against the law. Surely that can be the same with ben solo as well he was 18 after all. And her student it’s against the law.

She went to get hot dogs at the concession stand for her and rose in half time at the game she sensed him “didn’t know you went to these football games rey” Ben said close behind her.

She signed and turned around put the two hot dogs down on the bar. “I got invited by rose as a thank you and to watch finn play” she said conversationally. “You don’t seem the type to go to these things why are you here.” Ben rolled his eyes “My parents support Dameron they were friends with his parents.

Aaah she said “well I have to get back” she turned to get the hot dogs. Ben grabbed her hand turned her around he was close and god he smelled good rey pulled away. She told him if it’s morally against the law that the bond doesn’t have to be anything so leave her alone.

Ben got angry stalked over “it doesn’t have to be anything when the person doesn’t feel anything but we both know you do Rey!”  With that he grabs her close and kisses her backing her against the wall his tongue in her mouth she’s kissing him back responding instantly. She missed this she thought wait what! She pushed away breathing heavily she raised her hand slapped him hard across the face “stay the hell away from me ben!” she said  outraged mostly with herself.

She quickly picked up the hot dogs and went back to rose.

The rest of the game was spent relatively normal rey spent most of the time pretending to cheer while she felt bens hot stare on her. Later ben cornered her again his lips on hers in her classroom alone on her desk just like in her dreams she’s moaning. He’s kissing her neck “please stop fighting this” he said moaning “I need you rey.”

She reluctantly pushes him away “I will make a deal with you ben” she said. After they separate and are setting on opposite sides. Okay ben said desperate to be with his soulmate. “We maintain a teacher student relationship!” Ben starts to protest rey puts a hand up “until you graduate” she said and Ben relaxes. “And if y...you still want this.” We can umm be together she said.

Rey knew damn well ben was right she wanted him badly she as already wet between her legs from just a kiss and she has been guilty from the moment they met of letting him take liberties that wasn’t appropriate for her position. She talks about this to ben. He smiles and takes some of the blame but he instinctively wanted her the minute he laid eyes on her rey just smiles a little at that. Feeling lighter for once happier. It seems now that she’s accepted this.

It feels right it might not be normal but rey thought back to her past and thought she tried way to hard to be normal she walks towards ben puts her arms around his neck let’s him pull her close and tenderly kisses him. Ben starts to deepen it but she pulls away much to bens groan of disappointment “ remember she says for now I’m your teacher.” After that they leave the darkened classroom.

And they each go home separately han and Liea already knowing his soulmate is his teacher rey but not protesting it. For once ben was content he has her finally even though she put stipulations on them but he also understood rey loved her job. And she was a great teacher ben smiled that night satisfied thinking of Rey’s last kiss branding him she was his but he was hers as well.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and ben keep a secret behind closed doors relationship and a as agreed upon just student teacher until he graduates

They go from subtly flirting during class to ben taking her where no one can see them and kissing her his tongue down her throat and then kissing down her neck to her breast of her regular v necked off white shirt and skinny jeans she wore that day. The v neck barely showing the tops of her breast. "Ben she groaned remember not right now she said but not with regret with laughter and promise in her hazel eyes.

Ben let her go. He had always been sneaky and bold. They also went to calling each other and having phone sex at night both telling each other what they wanted to do to each other. Ben his hands stroking his hard cock until he moans while on his phone in release. Rey her fingers in her hot wet pussy wanting it to be him badly there with her until she almost screams her release while on her phone. 

The dreams increase as well. Also the need to touch each other at least a passing brush of the fingers like when she passes home work assignments out. "Okay guys I want a paper written on a prominent historical figure this is a large part of your grade before finals please choose carefully who you want to write about.” she said as class was over.

The class all shook there heads in return some groaned she smiled at them they were great kids. She smiled at ben he smiled back. The next few weeks she focused on test grades and ben focused on her assignment. They made breaks for each other a few touches and kisses stolen. Because of that need. Sometimes he would even come to her house as to her utter amazement his parents allowed as Han and liea were soulmated theirselves. 

But no sex just ben studying working on what she assigned him and the touching her legs over his like it was natural while she was grading papers. Ben kissed her deeply on the way out deeply passionately he knew he would always love her because it was love. Rey knew it as well through his kisses. How she stayed in denial so long of her soulmate and not believing in this was beyond her. She never felt so complete and loved. 

She had come to that school in the last three months of the year because the other history teacher retired. She had been there now two months in a month ben would be graduated. And they would take their relationship to the next level where it's meant to be. But sometimes both her and ben would get antsy they would feel overly hot with need to just fuck each other rabid most of the time if they were alone and nobody around. Han and liea told her it's apart of the bond.

Perhaps that's why ben sneaks around and has her against her desk when they are alone no one around almost making her climax while still dressed. Also making her want to tear his clothes off and her own and fuck him raw. She knows he feels the same. Because of the way he looks at her his eyes turning almost black with need. When he looks at her. Burning through her. 

Rey keeps telling herself they have to wait he graduates only in a month then she will go all out.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben solo has two weeks til graduation and both him and rey are getting antsy it’s hard when they both ache to be with eachother. And neither wait after hah! After all he only has two weeks til graduation and Ben is 18 time skip I’m graduating ben.

Ben has been spending more time at Rey’s place more then his own. Some of his things were there. He would even spend the night every now and then. Mainly because of the need to be near her hold her. Touch her his hands all over her they both were finding it more and more difficult to keep the promise to wait until after he graduates. Ben groaned his face in his soulmates neck breathing her in kissing her neck biting it. “B...ben rey moaned getting very aroused y...you have to stop arrrg p..please! But he kept doing it. Then he went farther raising her tank top to her breast taking a nipple in his mouth rey moaned out leaning further into him giving him more access. His mouth releasing the nipple and going to the other where he took that one in his mouth rey buried her fingers in his soft hair leaned in moaning “aaaah ben she said huskily ben released her nipple and raised himself up between her legs and kissed her his tongue entering her mouth they both moaned kissing each other deeply passionately. 

Ben was just in his underwear rey in her tank top and short sleep shorts. They both broke apart both breathless there pupils blown “god rey I...I can’t hold out after graduation you are mine I have to have you my love please he said. Rey realized then she to couldn’t wait either she wanted him he was destined for her “yes she said “oh god yes! And then she drew him back to her brought her lips to his kissing him giving it her all there tongues entering each other mouths. They broke apart long enough for her to take her tank off and sleeping shorts. 

Ben looked at his rey in all her glory “your beautiful rey he said and pulled her in his arms and kissed her again. As they were kissing she pulled his underwear off and they broke apart so she could look her fill she always knew ben had a gorgeous body “so are you and they kissed again. He kissed down her neck payed homage to her beautiful breast again and kissed her flat stomach and his tongue went between the folds of her pussy licking her rey moaned out he kept going until rey screamed in her climax then rey pulled him up crushing her lips to his kissing him tasting herself on him.

Then she flipped him pushed him on his back smirked and said my turn kissing him some more kissing down his throat his chest and then she took his cock in her mouth sucking him in her soft warm lips god that felt good he moaned holding onto to her head as she went to town on him until he cummed in her mouth with a guttural moan. She swallowed his taste smiling as he jerked her up in his arms and kissed her tasting himself on her. “I need to be inside you rey. 

“Yes oh yes please rey moaned in return. With that ben rolled rey underneath him and thrust inside her wet pussy they both groaned finally. This was home this was how they were complete. Rey met him thrust for thrust. Until he they both screamed in release afterwards both were breathing fast still joined. Neither regretting what they did they grinned wide. They felt satisfied and sated. Ben rolled off of rey and she cuddled in his arms. 

Later they said there goodbyes kissing ben trying to drag rey back into her bedroom for another round. But rey told him to go home. Ben pouted saying he can’t be away from her for long. Rey gave him one last kiss and then told him she would see him in school. So go home!

Her class did well on there report she assigned them ben aced his picking William Shakespeare. It was finals week so it was quite busy. She started spending time with Gwen Phasma she was quite nice actually. And it turned out hux was her soulmate hahaha! How funny was that. But they both shared that in common. As they both confided that they had already slept with there soulmates and students. 

After lunch with Phasma as they both caught winks and sultry looks from there mates they both went back to teach there perspective classes. After class and after school though rey found her self with herself and Ben against the wall his face buried in her throat his pants and underwear pulled down her panties pulled off and him inside her they both moaned as he thrust into her over and over again until he cum inside her. Afterwards they straitened thereselves out. Kissing before they left school separately.

Two weeks went by quickly rey and the other teachers watched proudly as the students graduated throwing there hats in the air! Enthusiastically. Later she saw Gwen her new friend and hux later kiss and hug there marks glowing. She felt hers glow and she felt him her ben her soulmate and her love. She grinned wide as he took her in his arms and picked her up oooh! She gasped then he kissed her. She kissed back “I love you ben I will always love you”.  
he smiled happily and said I know and kissed her again as she slid down his body her arms around his neck his woman his equal his soulmate the love of his life his rey.

Notes  
Last chapter hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
